My Sexy Captain Jack Sparrow
by J.L. Dexter
Summary: -Sequel to The Ties That Bind- Another endearing moment between Jack and his first mate. Jack comes to terms with his first mate's reasons and Ana finally accepts her captain's ways and help. One Shot.


Disclaimer: Last time I checked- I didn't own any of this except the plot and anything/anyone you don't recognize from the movie.  


My Sexy Captain Jack Sparrow

By: J. L. Dexter  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Another endearing moment between Jack and his first mate. Jack comes to terms with his first mate's reasons and Ana finally accepts her captain's ways and help. One Shot. Sequel to _The Ties That Bind. _

---

Jack stood at the _Pearl's _helm, happily humming to himself. He skimmed the crew below; among them was Gibbs who intently watched the man guiding the ship. The old sailor had observed that his captain had been in a much brighter mood for the past few days now. 

__

Come t' think o' it, Gibbs thought with a smile. _Jack's been in sucha good mood ev'r since that day 'e woke under Ana's care._

Gibbs chuckled to himself. "Ne'er thought I'd see t' day old Jack would be tamed, an' by a lass nonetheless." He shook his head and headed back to his duties.

Jack tilted his head as he felt a gaze upon him and turned to see his quartermaster, Gibbs, laugh at him and turn around. _Wonder what that was all about. _

The pirate captain stretched backwards, a hand running smoothly over his now full belly from the feast he and his crew had just finished. Jack yawned as the sun's ray warmed his face, a feeling of nostalgia passing over him. Scratching his head, he took one last glance around the ship's decks.

__

Wonder where Ana wandered off too, he asked silently as he noticed the woman missing from the crew. The last time he had seen her was in the galley with everyone else enjoying the banquet of food their cook had provided them with and that must have been, _Oh, _Jack thought. _An hour or so ago._

The resounding noise of heavy footfall on the steps of the hold alerted Jack to someone coming up on deck. Half expecting to see Ana, Jack frowned when he realized it was their cook who had just recently joined them. 

Jack wasn't quite sure of what to make of this one; a new cook they had picked up some where along the way, the man was short and rather on the chubby side with thinning gray hair and a stubbly beard splotched white with age. 

__

Oh bugger, Jack racked his brain. _What was his name again? Alver- no, that's not it, Adridge? Amsin- Allbooger? That's not right. Oh yes! Albert! That's his name- Albert!_

Jack felt proud of himself for remembering the new cook's name as the stout man waddled across the deck to where Gibbs and a couple of other men were standing, grumbling the entire way about a woman being in his kitchen.

Gibbs turned to Albert and said nonchalantly, "Careful mate, if ye can't accept t' lass as she is, ye won't last long on this ship. Th' Cap'n favors 'er," he added with a wink.

Albert grinned as he agreed. "An' I don't blame the cap'n for one minute."

Jack adverted his gaze from the two men to the entrance to the hold below that led to the galley. Calling Gibbs to take the helm for a bit, Jack wandered down to the galley where he assumed, from Albert's grudged ascent to the deck, that Ana was hiding.

The pirate captain leaned against the doorframe of the small kitchen, his dark eyes taking in the scene of Anamaria hanging over the oversized sink washing the few dishes left from their meal. He watched her shift uncomfortably placing her weight on one side, her hair tumbling in her face as she sighed heavily in irritation.

__

Wonder why she's down here doin' Albert's job? Jack thought as he pushed himself off the wall. He walked up behind her quietly, his arms wrapping around her waist as he asked, "So ye completely forgive me?"

Jack watched with humor as Ana jumped, startled by her captain's appearance. She rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh as she answered, "I thought we went through this already, Jack. Several times in fact. What's in your past- is in your past and that's where its goin' to stay, savvy?"

The captain smiled as she used his word. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Savvy."

Ana relaxed, bringing her sopped hands from the sink and placing them over his as she tilted her head back allowing it to rest on his shoulder, "Then I forgive ye."

"But why?"

__

Now there's a new question, Ana silently chortled. Twisting around to stare him in the eye she said casually, "Well, 'cause what matters is the here and now, not the there and then."

The dark skinned woman rested her head against Jack's chest listening to his heartbeat, his chest rising with each breath, a motion that soothed Ana's mind. She had gotten used to this feeling in the past few days, the feeling of comfort and reassurance.

Anamaria chided herself for having become attached, but what else was she supposed to do? She was with Jack every day; it was hard for her not to notice him or even develop some sort of feelings for him. For the longest time, Ana had even thought that Jack only had eyes for the whores of Tortuga.

But the events of last week had quickly changed her mind when she found herself watching over him, nursing him. She had no doubt that Jack would recover in no time since his injuries were few and minor- a cut here, a bruise there, the worst injury being a gash on his arm she assumed was caused by a broken rum bottle.

Ana's main concern though was the goose egg that had formed at the back of his head, a sign that he could have a concussion. But time had shown that it was just another knot and apparently he wasn't fazed by it much. _Probably 'cause his head is as hard to hurt as a coconut is to crack, _Ana though jokingly.

Things had turned out all right, Jack was in no time back to his old self, drinking, swearing, swaggering and singing that corny song of his. And Ana- Ana had gained a new insight at just how deep her feelings ran and just how much of a black hearted cur Jack was not.

He had defended her honor, her virtue and her fidelity and had been hurt in the process, but if asked, Jack wouldn't hesitate to do it again and Ana would still be grateful to the man for having stood up for her.

Ana smiled at the memory. Jack did care, and to her, that's what mattered most.

After a moment or two of comfortable silence, Jack asked, "So why are ye down here doin' Albert's job?"

Ana adjusted her position and mumbled, "Probably 'cause at least down here, I can think without bein' bothered. Or maybe its 'cause I just didn't feel like helpin' out on deck tonight."

Jack chuckled, "Ye, Ana not wantin' to help out on deck? Now that's just nonsense. Never known ye to sit them out, even if I told ye to."

"Hmm, maybe you're right. So then the first excuse I think is good enough," Ana pointed out mockingly.

Looking her in the eye, Jack said with a pout, "Are ye mockin' me?"

Ana pulled away and stared up at him with a smirk. Raising her hand and gesturing wildly as she had seen him do often, she answered, "Me? Never!"

Jack tilted his head. "Now I definitely know I don't wave my hands around that womanishly!"

"You're right, ye wave them around girlishly," Ana jested as she evaded a playful swipe from the man by skirting to his side. "Jack, do ye ever wonder about how things might have been had ye not stolen my boat?"

The question was random and straightforward and Jack quirked an eyebrow as he studied her still form beside him. "Ye mean to tell me you're still sore over that, Ana? It's been 2 years almost and ye still haven't forgiven me for that."

"That's not true!" Ana protested as she turned away from him and leaned against the deep basin behind her. "Just 'cause I haven't said _I forgive ye, Jack _doesn't mean that I haven't. I have- its just-" she trailed off as she studied the wall trying to avoid Jack's gaze.

"Well if ye have then why did ye mention it?" Jack asked curiously.

Ana looked over her shoulder at him. "I haven't bugged ye about how ye owe me a ship in a long time, have I?"

Jack looked thoughtful and tilted his head, "No, love, you're right. Ye haven't asked for another one for the past year or so."

"That's 'cause, I don't care anymore, Jack. I'm where I belong- and I'm happy," she stated in a low voice.

"Then why-"

Ana frowned. "Bring it up? I was only wonderin' if ye ever thought about how it would be, had ye not stolen my boat. Chances are, I wouldn't be here. Things like that."

Jack's brow was knitted in confusion. "O' course ye would be here had I not _commandeered _your little boat, Ana."

Shaking her head, Ana said, "No I wouldn't be. I was to set sail the day ye stole my boat, Jack. Had ye not, I'd not have been in Tortuga when ye came back lookin' for a crew."

"Oh."

That was all the answer she got from him, something short of what she was expecting. Ana hung her head as she thought about his response. It was so… _languid,_ she thought dryly. _Does he not care? Maybe this was all a mist-_ she stopped short as she felt something grab her by the waist.

Jack pulled her to him, her back fitting perfectly to his chest. "Ana, don't. I don't want to think about that, its like ye said, what matters is the here and now, not the there and then."

Turning slightly, Ana reached up and drug her fingers through his hair. "You're right," she agreed. "But-"

Jack silenced her and shook his head. "As they say, let bygones be bygones, Anamaria. Ye are still so young, ye shouldn't be dwellin' on the past so much and ye should move on. Which also means," he carefully traced a hand across her neck and plucked something from the confines of her shirt. "Lettin' go of this."

Ana absently lifted a hand to his and fingered the chain Jack held. It was the necklace he had given her, but with an added trinket hanging from it. She frowned as she saw a dark expression pass over Jack as she grasped a ring that hung from the chain.

"Ana, ye can't keep holdin' onto somethin' that's not comin' back- and he's not comin' back," Jack told her matter-of-factly.

The dark skinned woman's face shot up as she stared at him. "Don't ye think I know that?" she asked with bitterness. She pulled away from him and said, "It's hard to let go when his spirit is still with me, Jack. He's still here."

The pirate captain sighed. "His spirit may be here, Anamaria, but _he _is not." 

Ana glared at him and looked away, angered and saddened at the truth. "He's not here, Ana," Jack said again as he placed a finger under her chin making her look at him. "But I am."

When he didn't get an answer, Jack dropped his hand and turned to go, a scowl upon his face. _Surely Ana's not choosing a spirit over me, _Jack thought grimly as he walked away. The anger was evident as Jack slammed a fist into the galley door, a growl escaping his throat.

Ana cringed at her captain's action. "Jack-"

The pirate captain stiffened but didn't turn to hold Ana's gaze. He heard the shuffle of her bare feet on the floor behind him as she moved closer. "Jack, I-" she trailed off.

"You what, Ana? You're sorry to inform me that ye choose a dead guy ove-" he suddenly stopped as his head snapped back painfully, the red outline of a small hand appearing on his tanned face.

Ana's eyes were hardened and glazed over with hatred as she retorted, "Don't ye ever talk to me like that again. I'm not a doormat- I'd appreciate it if you didn't wipe your feet on me, Jack! Ye have no idea what I've gone through and ye have no right to say those things."

She watched the man intently, keeping her guard up in case he decided to retaliate in any way, but he never did. Jack had never hit her before and she doubted he ever would, but even she couldn't tell how he would react when he was this mad. Ana saw every muscle in Jack's body tense as his hands balled up.

Ana wasn't afraid of him, Jack knew this, so she braved a step forward, obviously trying out her own streak of luck as she ran her nails down his arm allowing her fingers to rest on his clenched fist. She felt him tense even more under her touch, but she ignored the warning signs.

With a flick of her wrist, she had managed to pry his fist from its position as she slipped her fingers through his and squeezed his hand slightly. "Jack, I'm sorry. I- I'll-" she paused trying to phrase her words just right. "I'll let go, Jack. I just need time. Please understand, I-" she stopped as she felt a pressure on her fingers as Jack squeezed her hand in return.

Ana looked up to see Jack staring at her, his eyes searching hers. He gave a single nod, the trinkets in his hair clinking together. He reached out with his free hand and wrapped an arm around Ana's back as he pulled her to him. Jack brought their entwined hands up between them, closing the gap a little more.

"Just promise me one thing," Jack whispered as he kissed her.

"What would that be?" Ana asked in between the kisses. 

"That ye won't let the past consume ye," Jack added as he rested his forehead against hers.

Ana's eyes traveled the short distance to meet Jack's as she smiled. Jack could feel her words tickle his lips as she answered, "Aye, aye- My Sexy Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack just grinned.

A/N: Ok, this was just a one-shot, but there is more after this. Hope that this fills in the gaps and answers some questions about certain things- if not, I'll do my best to resolve that in the next story. Not sure when that will be coming, work is very hectic right now but I'll do my best to get this series of stories out as soon as I am able.

Also, if you haven't read Rat's stories (Devils' Blood, Red Sky in Morning and Best Intentions.) then go READ THEM! And be sure to read the follow-up of Best Intentions by her beta-reader, Jackfan2 called 'Best Intentions, Gone Wrong.' If there were an archive of the years best _Pirates of the Caribbean_ stories, these would surely be among them!!

-J

__

This A/N is brought to you courtesy of the ROI® and fanfiction.net.


End file.
